Anguish
by ChoCedric
Summary: "HARRY! HARRY!" An agonized scream was wrenched from Ginny's throat as she saw Harry, her Harry, fragile and lifeless in Hagrid's arms. Then she collapsed, knowing that the world had ended. The boy she loved was gone.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Please review!

Anguish

By: ChoCedric

Ginny Weasley was bending beside an injured girl, her hand wrapped tightly in hers. From the severity of her injuries, Ginny knew there was very little time left, that the girl wouldn't make it. She recognized her as Victoria, who was a sixth-year Hufflepuff and the girlfriend of Terry Boot. Ginny thought it was best not to tell her that Terry was already laid out in the Great Hall, eyes closed as if he was just sleeping but Ginny knew differently. If there was an afterlife, she knew Victoria would see him in moments, anyway.

"It's going to be alright," Ginny said softly, her voice breaking as she held Vicky's hand. Moments ago she could have sworn someone was watching her, but the feeling passed. She wondered, for the millionth time, where Harry was, and her heart gave a little lurch.

"Tell ... tell Terry I love him," whispered Vicky, closing her eyes for what Ginny knew would be the last time.

"I will," Ginny promised, knowing that Vicky would soon tell him herself. She felt a single tear slip down her face as she whispered, "I'm so proud of you. You did so well out there."

"Thank you," Vicky said barely audibly, and Ginny knew there were only seconds left. They passed, and then Vicky's hand went limp in Ginny's as she exhaled her last, shuddering breath.

For a moment Ginny let her strength crumble and her tears fall, lamenting the fact that yet another brave warrior had died because of Voldemort. Picking Vicky up in her arms, she began to carry her back into the castle.

"Hey, Gin," said a familiar voice. Ginny turned her head around and saw Neville Longbottom walking up to her. He looked sadly at the girl Ginny was holding. "Merlin, is that Vicky? Is she ..."

"Yes," replied Ginny sadly. "She fought bravely, Neville."

"I know," said Neville, looking woeful. "Do you need any help?"

"I've got her, but thanks," said Ginny as the two made their way into the castle and to the Great Hall.

When they reached the place where all those who had given their lives were laid out, Ginny found a space and gently laid Vicky there, placing her hands at her sides. Neville looked on with a sad expression on his face. "How do you do it?" he asked as Ginny stood back up.

"Do what?" Ginny asked.

"Help with the dead," he said softly. "I can't do it anymore."

"To be honest, neither can I," Ginny admitted quietly. "I'm so tired, Nev. I've had enough. I just want this to be over."

"I know, me too," agreed Neville. "Gin, I'm so sorry '' about ... about Fred."

"Thank you," said Ginny, accepting an embrace from Neville as pain flooded her senses. Her entire family was in here, grieving the loss of one of their own. Ginny had tried to distract herself, but now that she was in here, she couldn't take her mind off it anymore.

The two friends slowly walked over to where the Weasleys were gathered. George was kneeling by Fred's head, gently holding his twin's hand, looking into his reflection's face, a look of denial and disbelief on his own. Ron and Hermione were holding each other, Ron looking numb and Hermione sobbing. Mrs. Weasley was laying across Fred's chest, moaning, "No, no, no, Freddie, no, no, no, no," with Mr. Weasley gently stroking her hair, tears running down his own grimy cheeks. Bill and Fleur were embracing, while Charlie was hugging Percy, the younger of the two shaking from head to toe.

Ginny went over to Hermione, and she let go of Ron so she could embrace the younger girl. "I'm so sorry, Ginny," Hermione sobbed.

"I know," Ginny said, continuing to hold her close. When the two broke apart, she looked at the two closest friends of the one she loved and said, "Listen, you two, have you ... have you seen Harry?"

The two shook their heads, but then Neville spoke up.

"I have," he admitted. "I saw him out on the grounds. He said something about ... something about wanting me to kill a snake."

"What?" squeaked Hermione, her face full of fear. "What ... what was he doing out there?"

"I don't know," said Neville, staring at Hermione's terrified face. "He said he wasn't going to give himself up, but ... you don't think ..." His face, too, suddenly filled with horror.

"No!" shouted Ron, his expression now mirroring the other two. "No, he wouldn't!"

Ginny felt a numbness encase her entire body as she said softly, "He would, and you know it. It's exactly what that prat would do."

"We have to go and look for him!" yelled Ron, his blue eyes wild. "We can't let him do something so stupid!"

But suddenly, a voice echoed through the whole castle, and a coldness, as if a Dementor was in the Great Hall, swept over the entirety of Ginny's body.

"Harry Potter is dead," said Tom Riddle.

The other words he spoke were lost to Ginny. Only those four registered in Ginny's mind as she repeated a litany of "No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

She felt two sets of arms encircle her. Ron and Hermione were trying to keep her upright, for her knees had started to buckle. Supporting her weight, they walked with her out of the Great Hall, Neville and the rest of her family following close behind.

They made it out of the castle and onto the grounds again, and what Ginny saw then made her feel physically ill. She literally felt as though she was about to lose everything that she had eaten that day.

For standing right in front of them was a line of Death Eaters, and right at the front of the line was Lord Voldemort himself, looking sinisterly triumphant. And there was Hagrid ... sobbing ... bawling his eyes out ... with the lifeless body of her love, Harry Potter, in his arms.

"NO!"

Professor McGonagall let out a shriek that was so unlike her that it made Ginny aware that the situation was indeed real. She was indeed looking at Harry, her Harry, who looked tiny and helpless in death. No, this can't be happening, she thought desperately as she stared at him. Please, if you love me, Harry, you can't be dead! she cried inside her mind.

"NO!"

"NO!"

Next to scream were Ron and Hermione, both of them still holding on to Ginny's arms.

"HARRY! HARRY!" A scream was now wrenched from Ginny's throat as she realized that her world had ended. Harry, her love, her all, her heart, her soul, was gone. Completely gone. There would be no more conversations by the lake, no more leaning her head on Harry's chest and listening to his comforting heartbeat, no more watching the sunset, no more tender embraces, no more sweet kisses, no more ... anything.

And then she collapsed, Ron and Hermione no longer being able to hold her up.

It was over.

Harry was gone. Gone. Just ... gone.


End file.
